A web application is a software application that executes in a web browser. The web application may include one or more features, such as graphical user interface widgets, processes, and other aspects of the web application. In developing a web application, a developer may desire to use features in one part of a web application into another part of the web application. In order to use features from one part of a web application into another, the developer may directly copy the part of the web application to the other part of the web application. Alternatively, in the case of processes, the developer may include a procedure call to the process.